Starting Here The Search Is Over
by Carebearmaxi
Summary: It's the Morning After. Donna awakens first and wants to be sure Harvey is really there remembering the previous night. Harvey eventually awakens and feels finally that he is at peace. Just a oneshot encompassing two songs that I felt fit Harvey's realizations and Donna's newfound happiness that Harvey finally chose her.


**Hi Folks! Well in all the Darvey Canon bliss, I heard two old songs that I thought would fit a morning after fic that I wanted to write to express my joy at their joy. I have the composers and lyricists listed at the bottom. It is the morning after and Donna and Harvey are both relieved and reflecting upon what will happen next. Please R&R. Thank you- Carebearmaxi**

Starting Here: The Search is Over

(Morning After - Donna and Harvey)

_Now when you sleep _

_you will dream a dream _

_that's free from care._

_For now when you wake_

_I'll be there._

Donna moans a little as the sneaky light of morning teases her eyes open. The blinds are down but the small escaping light meanders its way through Donna's bedroom. Blinking and wanting to stretch Donna decides instead not to dislodge herself from the comfort and warmth of Harvey's arms encircling her. Yawning quietly, she feels enervated, peaceful, and pleasantly aching and sore from the loving exercise of the previous night. Donna could feel the weight of Harvey's thumb low down on her backside and she was sure a bruise was left as evidence of Harvey's loving determination to have her even on the small metal table under the foyer painting. Harvey had physically lifted her onto that small table and as his ardor increased with nips and sucking and kissing and stroking, he pulled her forward and she had trapped one of his thighs with her long leg wrapped around it. He had stood there between her legs pressing himself against her and drawing her close so there was no doubt how he wanted her. If truth be told she was sure he could feel her desire through the silk of her pajamas as she wrapped that one leg around his trousered thigh.

Donna shivered again as she remembered his continual affection lovebiting her shoulder and neck, running his fevered hands down the curves of her body as she had raked her own fevered fingers down his back. He deeply whispered "I love you" as they continued to kiss and strain to absorb each into the other. Donna smiled as she remembered her joy at Harvey's sublime look and then passionate kisses as he drove her to that nearest flattest surface so eager to be inside her. Her latent recognition that finally he had come for her and that he finally would allow himself to love her and let her love him. At his low deep whisper in her ear she held his head in her hands and they kissed again and again. He stroked her skin raising goosebumps, her only ability was to nod and respond by touching him feeling him quiver at her touch. The rush was so fast and furious. Finally they were both at the same place at the same time. She had wanted to touch him for so long and finally when she was ready to move on and accept that he would never want her that way here Harvey was fiercely determined to let her know that he was hers and claim her as his. She remembered she had cradled his head and smiled and continued to shiver as he continued to stroke her and love her with his mouth and his hands and his whole being.

_When we talk_

_we will say the most with silence_

_When we're near_

_Starting here_

For one minute as Donna slid from the table they looked deeply into each other's eyes and the world slipped away. Their hands met and slowly their fingers entwined as their souls and hearts had been interwined long ago. They had eyes for only one another. Their foreheads had met and they had breathed each other's air. As they turned a corner en route to Donna's bed, she, not wanting to let go of his hand for one second lest he have a moment of regret and leave her, switched the hand that was lovingly pulling his. They had not lost eye contact either. They paused for one moment before the last final steps to the bed. Donna looked up at Harvey and his face was so beautiful and sublime. He smiled at her, a little smile, the same small smile he wore when she said she was coming back to him after working for Louis for six months. His eyes, though, had said so much more now widely open and pure and then more serious with this feral passion with his desire to love her. The poker face had finally fallen. He was open to her as a book. There had only been a few times when Donna had seen him vulnerable, but this was like no other. His look said, "I'm all yours if you'll have me". That's all that she had ever wanted emanating almost from the moment she had shaken his hand for the first time. All she ever wanted was Harvey.

Coming back to the happy morning at hand, Donna cuddles her naked curves closer to Harvey's naked side her flesh vibrating with his deep even breathing as he pulls her closer to his body. Never having really woken up with him beside her in the same bed, the other time notwithstanding as Harvey left as fast as he could before Donna awoke, she was awestruck by how peaceful and boyish he looked as he slept. All the care lines in his forehead were smoothed. His morning beard soft on his face and Donna nuzzles her head between his cheek and his neck loving the feel of it against her skin. Only a few hours ago she had felt those wonderfully soft prickles graze the inside of her thighs as he had loved her at the core of her being and loved every part of her body with every part of his. She now ran her hand softly down his cheek not wanting to disturb him because in many ways she cannot believe that her dream of over a decade had finally come true. She just wants to be in his arms for as long as she can almost afraid that she was dreaming and afraid to awaken for he would disappear.

Harvey mumbles in his sleep and knows she is there. He pulls her closer against his body. He feels he cannot get her close enough to him. He never felt like this with another woman not Scottie nor Paula. Just her. He opens his eyes slightly and smiles wide just to confirm that it is Donna he's holding in his arms and not some woman with whom he had flirted to quench an appetite. He closes his eyes and kisses her forehead and smiles that huge grin that he knew would disarm her. She was a sucker for it.

"Good morning, Donna," Harvey says in a deep vibrating voice which sends shivers down Donna's spine. She could feel his hand stroking her back and encircling her slim waist. Donna soon kisses his cheek but Harvey quickly turns his face and meets her lips. They kiss long and savor it. He could feel her soft fingers embrace his face and her sweet lips respond to his kisses as eagerly as he gave them. He held on tightly to Donna's soft body pulling her almost on top of him, for he knew the world would soon inevitably begin to impose itself on them and burst their little floating love bubble.

"Good morning, Harvey," Donna remarks with a swagger in her voice and he kisses her kiss- swollen lips again loving the look of her red tresses all which ways, her makeup mussed and smeared and her freckles on her shoulder standing out in the morning light. To him, she was beautiful just like this. He had never awakened with her next to him like this. The long ago other time he scooted out the door so as to prevent any awkwardness from their one night stand. That was the way he had been. This time was already so different. This time all he wanted to do was stay in bed and love her forever.

_Take my hand_

_for the greatest journey_

_heaven can allow_

_Starting love_

_Starting here_

_Starting now..._

Despite needing to know why she was not at the hearing and finally recognizing that Donna was always "the one", he was speechless when she opened the door. She looked almost annoyed. Well, he had banged on the door rather violently. However, when he saw she was there-alone, all he wanted was her- everywhere. She hoped she had still felt the same way about him as she once had, for her words that she had felt nothing when she kissed him momentarily haunted him and plagued the back of his mind. However, he did not want to give up this time. So he was prepared to lay his soul bare for her either to accept him or to tell him that she wanted to stay with Thomas. When she took those three steps back, his heart was reinforced that Donna had not told him the truth. She was his for the taking. No words were needed for him to know that she had her walls down as well. Donna's most unveiled look was upon Harvey. He melted. He could wait no longer. He ran to her and kissed her engulfing her in his arms. Just once Donna had questioned it and touched his face so softly giving him the "out" she thought would come when he came to his senses. Just like it had last year when she had kissed him in her office.

Harvey was laid bare. He had nothing left to hide. He had played that game long enough with this incredible loving, kind, beautiful, passionate woman and he knew he was so lucky to still have Donna's love after all. Reprimanding himself silently for the shit he had pulled on her never allowing her to know that he was scared to lose her if he gave in to his feelings and love her the way she wanted him. He realized how much time he had wasted throwing away the greatest gift which was herself standing in front of his face daily waiting for him to see her, to love her, and understand what he was missing every day for the last almost 14 years. The most important things that she had once yelled at him not caring about were inside his heart. Those feelings of sharing the most important things in his life were tenfold when you shared them with someone who shared those experiences or knew who you were through those experiences. At one time, thinking wrongly that he could not or was not capable of having one woman, he had covered his insecurity by temporary sexual trysts and one night stands with faceless women or women that he knew were temporary but accepting. Attempting at passion using another's body simply because he had been too scared to lose the one woman whom he really wanted if he had ventured down that path with her again. One more time in his bed and Donna would be gone. His abandonment dream of Donna after Jessica's departure coming true. Since then he had felt something different. He was slowly becoming whole. At Donna's insistence, he reconciled with his mother and family and the healing and becoming whole in that sense allowed him to see he was someone capable of loving someone and only wanting to be true to one woman was slowly becoming a reality. Yet, he still could not see that Donna wanted him as much. Harvey tried with Paula but once Donna had touched him in that way by kissing him in her office off the cuff all those repressed feelings had come to the forefront, and he did not really want them to go away again. He did not want to lose her. Donna was everything. Feeling her soft naked curves so close to him. Her long shapely leg was thrown between his where his morning erection lay right next to her thigh. One swift move and he could be inside her again. Donna played with their fingers in and out up and down. He loved her strong smooth long fingers with her perfectly manicured polished nails. Those fingers had held him captivated with her loving manipulations of his manhood and her sweet lips which had loved him all night long. He was besotted. He never wanted to get out of bed again. At that moment, Harvey swore to himself he would never take her or her love again for granted. As they had looked at each other before, during, and after the throes of passion last night, she had said she would never leave him alone and that she was his and had never stopped loving him.

_Now at last I hold you_

_When all is said and done_

_The search has come full circle_

_Our destinies are one._

_So if you ever loved me, show me that you give a damn_

_And know for certain the man I really am_

"Harvey?" Donna asks. He swiftly kisses her again.

"I don't think I ever want to stop kissing you,' Harvey said chuckling with his wide grin kissing her again. He can feel her smile underneath their kiss and he smiles again in return breaking the kiss.

"Harvey," Donna says a little more sternly although she has a big smile on her face.

"Are you sure?"

"Am I sure about what?" About us?" Harvey asks.

" Donna, I have never been more ready and sure about anything in my entire life. All I want is you and us. I don't even care about those "goals" Mike used to tease me about. I now realize why Mike felt the way he did about Rachel. I find I have always loved you and wanted you. You are the one and only person I ever cared about sharing anything meaningful with."

Donna smiles and with Harvey's latently found emotion now laid bare with his words tears well up in Donna's dark green eyes. She lays her hand back on his chest and places a kiss at the spot before she lays her head on top of her hand. His hand came down on top of hers as it lay on his chest. Their fingers were intertwined again and Donna kept pulling her fingers threw his and folding their hands together and kissing his hands as it lay intertwined with hers. She stares at the marvel of his fingers and how they fit together with hers much as their bodies had fit together during the night. She could feel Harvey shiver and he scoots further down the bed taking Donna with him. She pulls up the comforter over then both.

"Don't tell me your cold, Harvey," Donna says as she strokes him to make him warm.

"Not from lack of warmth," Harvey pauses and just breathes her in for a moment loving the warm scent of her as it mingles with his own musky scent. He places his hand on her face and cupping her cheek coercing her gently to look back up at him.

"I love you, Donna. The only other woman I have ever said those three words to was my mom." He looked into those beautiful eyes of hers and all he wanted to say, this time, became constricted on his tongue. He never thought he could ever tell her that the moment he had touched her and she had accepted him he wanted to cry.

Donna was a bit surprised and not surprised by that remark since she knew most of the serious relationships he had had were brief and love was not exactly the outcome. Donna knew that Paula came the closest to fill the void that Harvey had suddenly wanted filled.

"You never told Scottie or Paula you loved them?" Donna asked. She was not sure if she wanted to know he had or had not.

"I told Scottie I cared about her but I never used the "L" word directly to her like I say it to you."

Donna decided to quit while she was ahead. He was starting to sound like Harvey Specter corporate attorney again. Donna smiled and kissed him and stroked his chest and lower down until she could gently grasped his manhood in her soft hands. She knew he was hers and somehow he always had been. He just never had taken the opportunity to understand.

"I love you, Harvey," Donna responded. "Just for the record I never told another boyfriend that I loved him either."

"Not even Mark or that Mitchell guy you had dated for six months a couple years back?"

"You remembered him?"

"I remember all your boyfriends because I was always so damn jealous that you didn't turn to me," Harvey confessed.

Donna poked her head up to look deeply into his eyes as she spoke.

"I knew my relationships bothered you, but you always told me it didn't mean that you wanted more. So I continued to have relationships trying to forget what I wanted with you, but as you can tell I could never forget it was you I really wanted and loved."

Harvey shifted and moving the thin sheet from between them lay on top of Donna as her thighs encompassed his hips deliciously. His stiffened length just a breadth's way of entering her wet womanly core. He began again to kiss and lovebite her neck as she kissed him back cradling his head with loving nips and kisses of her own.

_I was living for a dream_

_Loving for a moment_

_Taking on the world, that was just my style_

_Then I touched your hand and I can you hear you whisper_

_The search is over. Love was right before my eyes._

Well, that's it for this one. The first two portions of italics are from STARTING HERE, STARTING NOW composed a long time ago by David Shire and Richard Maltby, Jr. and sung by Barbara Streisand. The last two portions of italics are from THE SEARCH IS OVER composed by James Peterik and Frank Sullivan and sung by Survivor. I hope you see where the words fit. Thanks again for reading.


End file.
